FossilShipping
by The Song Siren
Summary: A series of one-word prompts for FossilShipping  Jim x Kenzan  Mostly Gender-Bend!Kenzan :3
1. 7 Deadly Sins

Fossilshipping - 7 Deadly Sins

WARNING - Gender Bending! Also, there may be some AUs.

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any characters; they belong to Naoyuki Kageyama

**Greed **-

Shou was downright confused. From his spot next to the others, he was looking at Jim and Kenzan. Kenzan was leaning against a tree, Jim's body blocking her from sight. He had one hand on the tree, the other in his pocket. Karen was nearby, never too far as always. But this isn't what confused Shou; he was used to seeing them together like this, ever sense their duel.

What confused Shou was he was just talking to Kenzan and then Jim came right up and snatched her away. Like he didn't want anyone else talking to her. From next to him, Manjoume snorted and flicked Shou's forehead. Said blue haired teen blushed. He had said that all out loud, hadn't he?

"Didn't you know, Shou? A man in love is a greedy man."

**Sloth - **

On most days in Duel Alchemy, there was nothing really fun to do. Classes were the high-light of most of the students' days. Despite having the overseas champions with them, Judai and her group couldn't think of anything to do.

So, at this point in time, they were all just sitting outside the Silfer dorm. Judai and Johan frond nothing wrong with this; they were sitting next to each on the top of the steps, talking and laughing. Shou, Manjoume and Asuka were in different place, looking through their decks or playing with a piece of grass in Shou's case. Kenzan was laying on the last few steps, her bandanna over her eyes.

She was almost asleep when she felt something heavy on her stomach. She raised one hand from behind her head and pulled up part of her bandanna.

Karen.

The reptile had made herself comfortable on Kenzan's stomach. The dark-skinned military brat shrugged and put the bandanna back into place. She felt someone stepping over her and she had good guess at who it is. The person laid down next to her, their leg slipping Kenzan's over theirs. An Australian accent was right next to her ear; the voice low and lazy-like.

"Everyone needs a lazy day."

**Envy - **

From atop the school's roof, Jim looked down at the some of the students during their lunch. None of them really got his interest until he saw Judai and Johan. They were sitting under a Sakura Tree, holding hands and just talking. Judai had her head on Johan's shoulder and his check on top of her head.

It took all his will power to hold back the green monster. If only his love interest wasn't dense and would just open her eyes and see all the flirting. . . .

A little way off from them, Kenzan was sitting with some boys from her class; Shou and Manjoume. The latter and her were fighting about something. The dino-obsessed girl didn't even notice when her skirt would sway; meaning, that if someone was looking at the right angle, they would see up her skirt.

This time, not only did let out the green monster, he also let out the red monster.

Without really thinking, he rushed down from the roof and out into the courtyard.

After all, if anyone was going look up Kenzan's skirt, it was going to be him.

**Wrath - **

"Judai!"

Said person, a teenage girl sitting with her boyfriend, Johan, looked behind her as they walked and smiled at the other girl. "Kenzan!" the smaller junior was tackled into a hug. "Where's Jim at, Kenzan?" green eyes blinked.

"Beatin' up some guy."

"What? Why?"

"Jimbo said somethin' about the guy making 'bedroom eyes' or somethin' like that." Judai blinked and titled her head. Johan twitched.

"You know, Johan says the same thing- hey, Johan! Where're you going?"

**Gluttony - **

"You've had two large pizzas."

"Right."

"And three things of fries."

"Right on, Jimbo."

"And four large colas." Jim sat in the food count at the mall; sitting across from him was his girlfriend, Kenzan. Who was happily munching on some burgers. "And now you're eating burgers. You are a down right glutton, Dino Girl."

**Lust - **

As soon as their hotel door was shut, Jim had Ty (who had decided to shorten her first name and go by that) pinned to the bed. It only took one of his hands to hold down both of hers, his other hand making quick work at removing their clothes. In no time, and without Ty see, clothes were all over the room.

She made a mental note to ask about that later.

But seeing as Jim's mind was only on her, she put her mind only on him. And the lust taking over both their bodies.

After all, isn't this what a honeymoon is all about?

**Pride - **

The green eyed, dark skinned female soldier kept her head high up. The Supreme King and Queen stood in front of all the soldiers, high on their balcony, the King giving a speech. She really wasn't listing; she'd heard it all before. After all, she had been surviving under them for almost two years now.

She quickly glanced around her, hoping to catch that one blue eye. She never did, of course, the owner of said eye was always inside the palace, being one of the personal guards of the King and Queen.

They had only talked three times in the two years she's been there. The first had been when she first came here, he was giving her a speech on how to be the perfect solider. She brushed him off. She was a great solider as her father before her. She was also the first female solider in the army in their dark land and she had more to prove then most of the first timers.

The second had been to welcome her. She was third in command of the army by this time, only a year in. He was still above her, had more trusted then her, otherwise he wouldn't be guarded the King and Queen.

The third had just been last week. It was small talk; nothing big. But the way he kept looking at her and making sure their hands brushed, or some part of their bodies touched was enough to keep her wondering. Even if he did feel that way, and she felt that way too, she would never act on it. She was a solider; her life wasn't her own. She couldn't do what she wanted with it. That, and, even if she did think about, her pride would stand in the way.

Love would make her lose forces on what was really important, she would get distracted, lose respect from her fellow soldiers, from her King and Queen. They would be right about this being too much for her. She worked too hard for this for some guy to tear it down.

And so whenever she saw him coming, she turned the other way and called a random soldiers name.

And when she turned, she never saw the hurt in those deep blue eyes.


	2. Elements

Fossilshipping - Elements

WARNING - Gender Bending! Also, there may be some AUs.

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any characters; they belong to Naoyuki Kageyama; I only own Drypto Cook, who is named after the dino, _**Dryptosaurus**_

**Water** -

The sun felt good on his tanned skin, the noise made by the others as they played Volleyball in the ocean not once disturbing him. Karen was sleeping and as such, Jim had his head on her back. It was a sunny day and the others decided to go swimming. 'One good idea they've had.' Jim thought, chuckling when he heard Judai yell out. Johan must have picked her up or something.

He was just about to welcome dream land, when little drops of water starting landing on him. Opening his one good eye, Jim looked up into dark forest green ones. Kenzan stood over him, her yellow bikini standing out against her dark skin. He chuckled at the little dinos on the bikini. She grinned and grabbed his arm, pulling him up.

"Come on, Jim! Don't be a wet blanket! Even O'Brian is in the water!"

Jim let himself be dragged to the water, enjoying the view of the water falling down Kenzan's body.

Oh, yeah. The beach was a very good idea.

**Fire **-

Kenzan knocked her boots together as she held the stick and marshmallow over the red, hot fire. She messed camping, being under the stars, sleeping in a sleeping bag, just being out the forest. Shou was sitting next to her, talking about something (she wasn't really listing), Judai and Johan on the other side of the fire, talking quietly to each other. Others were just sitting around, making jokes and throwing marshmallows on fire at others. A boot lightly knocking against her back brought her out of her thoughts. Turning her head up, she locked eyes with a blue one.

"Thinking, Dino Girl? You've been staring at that fire for a few minutes." Jim asked, sitting next to her, Karen laying next to him. She shrugged, checking her marshmallow. Ummm. Still not ready. She put it back over the fire.

"Just. . . . Enjoying the fire." she grinned at him. "How do you know, Jimbo? Been watchin' me?" she loudly laughed when he pulled his hat down, to cover his blushing face.

**Earth **-

Their heels dug into the soft earth, tiny brushes moving sand away from aged bones. Husband and wife team grin at each other and the wife stands up, stretching her arms high over her head. Her husband soon follows. "A family T-Rex in one spot! How lucky are we, Dino Girl?" his wife, once called by her maiden surname Kenzan, now called Ty, laughed and put her hands in the pockets of her short cargo shorts.

"Two weeks of diggin' and we find this. Museum better be grateful." Jim wrapped his arm around her shoulders, calling out to the workers that they frond the baby. Jim and Ty walked away, letting their co-workers handle cover up the bones.

They walked into their trailer and Jim got out the good wine. Ty sat on the corner and watched Jim full up two glasses, handing her one. As they hit their glasses together, at the same time they said,

"To us."

**Wind **-

"Cover the bones! Now!" Jim yelled, holding his hat on his head, hoping the wind didn't rip it right off his head. Ty and their son, Drypto right behind him. Drypto's skin was darker then his and his wife's, and he, like his mother, was named after a dinosaur. His hair black and braided back, his blue eyes panicking at the thought of losing the T-Rex family. Ty's green eyes turned to the helicopter, a glare full forced on her until she saw the people getting out and stopped. Jim also stopped, the anger on his face being replaced by a big grin.

Johan and Judai stepped out of the helicopter, a little boy and little girl right behind them. They looked like twins. Twins arguing with each other.

Drypto looked confused. He looked up at his parents and frowned. "Hey! Do you know them?" Ty was the first one to snap out of her daze and grin.

"Dy, meet Johan and Judai, our old friends from Duel Alchemy." and with that being said, Ty ran off, grabbing Judai in a big hug. Jim and Johan laughed and shook hands.

"Johan, Judai meet our son, Drypto!" Jim pulled Drypto infront of him, the young boy shacking hands with both adults. Judai smiled a sweet smile and her and Johan pulled the twins away from auguring and infront of their friends.

"Meet our twins, Lua and Luca." Lua gave a peace sign and his twin just sighed and smiled.

That night was spent catching up and laughing as the two troublemaking boys got into trouble - by Luca.

**Lightning **-

"Boring. Seen it. Uhhh, too 1950s." Kenzan flipped the channels of the TV in her and Judai's dorm room. The dark skinned girl was on the top bunk, laying on her back, her legs against the wall. Judai was sitting on the floor, looking her deck over. Finally, after going looking at all the channels twice, Kenzan throw the remote onto her pillow, just letting some anime play. She jumped down, sitting next to Judai.

". . . . I'm bored." Judai glanced up at her.

"Wanna duel?"

"And lose? . . . . Again. I think no-" Kenzan was interpreted by a loud crash outside, followed by a bright light. She sighed. "Great. It's storming." Judai's face brighten up.

"Let's go outside!" Kenzan blinked but then grinned and both headed out. The rain felt good on her skin and she laughed. For some reason, being in the rain made her feel like a kid again. Judai laughed with her.

"You're full of it, Johan. Judai scared of a storm?" Johan grinned and put his hands behind his head. Jim was walking next to him, arms crossed.

"A guy can hope! Plus, she wears really cute Pj's!" Jim rolled his eye. Coming up the hill to the Slifer dorm, they saw two female figures, dancing it seemed, in the rain. Laugher could be heard and the two stopped.

It was Judai and Kenzan. And both were just wearing Pj's.

Kenzan's brown tank a chibi T-Rex on it, chasing smaller dinos, her short shorts also brown with the same design on it. Judai's Pj's was a pink nightgown. It went to just above her knees. Both girls were laughing, enjoying the storm above their heads.

In the same moment lighting flashed, Jim reached over and shut Johan's mouth.

**Steam** -

Even in the hot springs, Jim had his hat on. And it was here, that he took it off to hit Johan with it. "What was that for, Jim?" the blue haired teen whispered, rubbing at his head.

"The girls won't like you looking at them, mate."

"I'm not looking at them. I'm looking at Judai."

Manjoume snorted. He was sitting on a rock, next to him sat Shou, shaking his head. "And while looking at Judai, you catch a glance of, oh, I don't know, Kenzan?"

On the other side of the bamboo wall, the girls winced when they heard a loud yell - it sounded like a dead man's last scream.

Through the steam, Kenzan swore she saw Johan's soul waving and blowing kisses at Judai.


	3. Episodes ReDone

Fossilshipping - Episodes Re-Done

WARNING - Gender Bending!

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any characters; they belong to Naoyuki Kageyama

**Ep 106**

The only girl Jim ever really talked to was Karen, and she was a crocodile. He had seen pretty girls, yes, but they ran yelling as soon as they saw Karen on his back. He shrugged this off; who cares what they thought? Karen was his family and nothing would ever change that. Besides, the thought of having a girlfriend never appealed to him. She'd want too much attraction, never giving him time to duel.

"Austin O'Brian!"

Jim watched as the West Academy student walk out, his eyes scanning the students. The Aussie shrugged and grinned. With both his hands, he lifted Karen up high over his head and waited for his name to be called.

"Jim Cook!"

Caring his only family, Jim jogged onto scene. The students gasps, pointed at the crocodile and whispering. Letting his blue eye scan the students, one caught his eye.

One yellow jacket in a sea of red jackets.

She was hard to miss; her bright yellow and brown T-Rex bandanna standing out against her black braided hair and her dark skin. A green shirt was under the jacket, tired just under breast. Jim forced himself to look at the bone necklace around her neck, that matched the bone earrings she wear. Her green eyes were looking at the girl next to her, waving her left hand at a pale, black haired boy behind her.

Jim didn't know what it was, but his heart skipped a beat at soon as her eyes turned to him and the green lighting up and the grin widened at the sight of him holding Karen.

The Aussie flashed her a smile and took great pride in the fact that she looked away, a light blush on her checks.

Duel Academy is a paradise!

**Ep 110**

Jim wasn't a stalker.

He just liked keeping an eye on Kenzan - he gotten her name out of a scared freshmen, really though, Tyranno for a girl? - and making sure she was okay. And if she wasn't, he could come in and . . . .

Too many late night reality shows.

He shook his head, holding onto his hat. He looked down at Karen and grinned.

"You know what to do, girl!"

Karen waved her tail and with the speed only a reptile could have, moved toward the dark-skinned girl. Without a moments hesitation, Karen reached her body up, opened her mouth and bite down on Kenzan's cargo clanged butt.

"Requesting back up!"

"Down, girl!" Jim ran over, patting Karen on the head. "What's gotten into you, Karen?"

"I'll tell ya wants gotten into her! My rear end!"

Beneath his hat, Jim smirked at Karen, who only seemed to be enjoyed being patted.

'Plan A - Couldn't have gone any better if a cartoon had done it!'


	4. Family

Fossilshipping - Family

WARNING - Gender Bending! Also, there may be some AUs.

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any characters; they belong to Naoyuki Kageyama; I only own Drypto James "DJ" Cook and Tyson and Zaida Kenzan

**Father** –

Jim had been wondering about Kenzan's family. He asked Shou and Judai, but they shook their heads and said it wasn't their place. And so, he was a mission. He at least should know about his future in-laws (he had the next _**ten years**_ planned for him and Dino-Girl).

With Karen napping on the stairs, he stepped into Kenzan and Judai's shared room. Luckily, he got Johan to take Judai away (it didn't take much) and Manjoume dragged the others away.

"You got it, General."

Jim locked his graze on Kenzan's back. She pulled the phone away and hung, throwing the phone on the top bunk. She pulled her arms over her head and popped her back.

"Who was on the phone, Dino-Girl?"

She yelped and turned around so fast, she landed face first onto the floor. Jim held back a laugh and helped her up by the arms. Even after she was up and standing, he kept his hands in place. She rubbed her nose.

"Whatda want, Jimbo?" he shrugged and nodded to her phone.

"Who was on the phone with ya?"

"Oh, that was my father."

Jim cocked an eyebrow. "You call ya father 'General'?" green eyes blinked and she titled her head to the side. Jim repressed a sigh. God, she was cute and she didn't even know it.

"Well, yeah. He is a General and callin' him anythin' else would make him mad."

"Have you ever called him 'dad'?"

She put a figure to her chin and thought for a moment. "I think until I was 5, then he made me call him General. Why do ya ask?" again, Jim shrugged.

"I've been wonderin' about ya family lately." Kenzan smiled and pulled away from, going to her pillow and pulling a picture out. Jim took it and studied it for a moment.

It was of two people, a man and woman, both dark skin as Kenzan. The man was huge; Jim had to guess he was at least 6'5, while the woman was an inch or two below his shoulders. He was wearing a uniform, a General's uniform and the woman was wearing what one would wear to the desert or on a dig. They were holding hands and looked happy. Glancing up at Kenzan, they smiled at each other.

"General Tyson Kenzan is my father's name and Dr. Zaida Kenzan is my ma. She's a paleontologist." Jim gave the picture back and put his hands back on her arms. They were silent for moment before Jim spoke.

"So, when do I get to meet my future in-laws?"

**Mother** –

Drypto James "DJ" Cook tipped his foot on the ground as he held his cell phone to his ear. His other hand was in his hoodie pocket, figuring his deck. Besides him were Luca and Lua, the older twin making chances to his deck. Across the room stood Sly, also on the phone.

"Are you listin' to me, son?" DJ pulled himself out of his thoughts and answered his mother.

"Yes, ma. I'll be at the airport right after school tomorrow. Promise." His mother made a noise and a slap was heard. He pulled the phone away and stuck his tongue out. Gross, his dad was most likely molesting his mom. The other three gave him a look but he waved him off. He put the phone back to his ear.

"Alright, then. See ya tomorrow, son! Love ya."

DJ blushed and mumbled an 'I love you too' back. He hung up and laid his phone down. He walked over to Sly, who, from what he could hear, was also on the phone with his mom.

"Another week? Why will dad be gone so long?"

Sly waited another moment. He sighed.

"Right, Manjoume Group. Got it." He hung up and glared at DJ. "It's rude to listing in on conversations, _Cook_."

"It's also rude to hang up on your mom, _Manjoume_."

Before Sly or DJ could get another word in, Lua's cell phone rang. He answered, his deck still in hand.

"Oh, hey mom!"

The other boys just looked at each other.

**Brother** –

Ty said good bye to her mother on the phone as she bounced DJ on her hip. She threw her cell on her hotel room bed and poked her 4 year old son on the nose.

"Wanna watch a movie or play a game until daddy gets back?" DJ seemed to think, tugging on his short, black hair, blue eyes grazing into his mother's green orbs. He then grinned and pointed at a movie case.

"Tis one! Tis one!"

Ty saw the movie cover and laughed. She wasn't very surprised that DJ picked _Jurassic Park_. She popped in the movie and laid back on the bed with DJ cured up at her side, Karen at the foot of the bed.

And that was the scene Jim came back to when he got back from his meeting with the other diggers. His heart swelled up and he gently sent his stuff down, as to not disrupt his sleeping family.

"Jim. . ."

Too late. Damn Ty for being a light sleeper now and days. He took his boots off and walked over to Ty's other side, leaning over to kiss her check, then DJ's forehead. He locked his graze on his son and spoke in a soft voice.

"Wouldn't DJ like a little brother, ya think?"

Ty's eyes snapped opened at this and resented the urge to sit up. "You want another kid, Jimbo?" Jim shrugged, resting his head on her hip, the rest of his body off the bed. He kissed her exposed skin on her stomach and smirked up at her. It took Ty a moment for her mind to catch up.

"You sick pervert. You just wanna see me pregnant again, don't cha?"

"To a man, nothin' is more sexy then seein' your wife carry your child."

**Sister** –

Jim held 5 year old DJ on his shoulders, so the younger boy could see the speech his mother was giving on raptors. Next to him stood Judai and Johan, their twins Lua and Luca held in Johan's arms.

DJ looked down and waved at them, who waved back. After the cute little scene, Lua and Luca went back to making hand signs at each other. DJ watched them, forgetting to listen to his mom. As he watched them, he got a lonely feeling in his chest. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it. The dark skinned boy pouted and laid his chin on his daddy's hat covered head.

He'd wait until they were back in the hotel to ask about the feeling.

"A lonely feeling?" Ty asked, sitting on the floor of their hotel room, DJ in her lap, a dino book in her hands. DJ nodded.

"When I looked at Lua and Luca, they were doing these hands signals and then BAM! I just got this feeling." he pouted. "I don't like it." Jim laughed from his sit on the bed, Karen laying next to him, her reptile eyes never leaving DJ or the dino book. DJ looked up at Jim and titled his head up at Ty.

"Daddy?"

"You want a siblin', son." Ty answered, setting the book down. DJ blinked up at her.

"Like, a baby sister?" his eyes light up as he looked from mother to father. Jim grinned, patting Karen on the head.

"Would ya like a baby sis, DJ?" DJ nodded, jumping out of his mother's arms.

"I'd be the best big brother ever! I'd protect her forever and ever!" both parents laughed as their son described on how he would protect his cute baby sister.

**Grandparents** –

Jim and Ty stood out on the balcony of their hotel. Inside, Ty's parents, Tyson and Zaida Kenzan, were enjoying being grandparents and playing with the 1 year old DJ. Karen was close to them, keeping an extra eye on little DJ.

The night air was cold (as Egypt tented to be that way after dark) and husband and wife had one blanket, wrapped around the both of them. Jim stood behind Ty, his arms around her waist, her head on his shoulder.

From inside, they could hear DJ make happy noises, slamming his toys on the floor and two proud grandparents trying to get him to say "Gramps" and "Nana".

With a soft smile on her face, Ty reached her head up and placed a little kiss on Jim's check. Jim returned it with an Eskom kiss.

**Uncle** –

Kenzan stole a glance at Jim, who was sitting next to her in the back of the jeep; driving was some digger who Jim had worked with once. Karen was stretched over their laps. Jim's head was turned away from her, so she couldn't see his face, but for some reason, she knew he was dreading this.

Kenzan meeting his only living relative, his Uncle Steven.

She wasn't sure _why _he was dreading this, from what she gathered talking on the phone with him, he was existed to meet her. He sounded like a good person and couldn't wait to see his nephew. Kenzan frowned and poked Jim's shoulder. He turned his head and blue locked with green.

"Why are ya so down, Jimbo? It's not like ya."

Jim ran his hand down Karen's back, stopping next to Kenzan's hand. "My uncle is. . . Well, he's a ladies man." Kenzan still failed to see the problem, and told him so. The older duelist sighed and put his arm over her seat. "He likes girls like you. He doesn't like by morals, either." Kenzan blinked and grinned.

"Ya scared he's gonna steal me away, ain't cha, Jimbo?"

Jim covered his face with hat. Kenzan leaned over, mindful of Karen, and pulled his hat away, looking him dead in the eyes. "Listen here, Jimmy-Boy, I _love_ you." before he could get a word in, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Ain't no Uncle of yours stealing me away; besides, he's gotta be _at least_ in his 30s or 40s! Gross!"

Jim laughed and Kenzan felt smug.

**Aunt **–

The café was cute, Jim thought, opening the door and walking over to a table for two. He would have brought Karen, but his date thought that people would freak with her here and suggested Judai and Johan watch her at the beach. The Aussie thought nothing wrong with this; Judai and Johan would care for his family well. He leaned back in his seat, letting it rest on two legs, his knee balancing him well. His date was meeting him here in about 5 minutes, so he decided to wait for her before ordering. And she'd better be here soon, he thought, glancing around and seeing people openly staring at him.

"Excurse me."

Jim turned his head and saw a young waitress next to the table. She smiled brightly, a pad of paper in one hand, a pen in the another. She leaning on the table, her already low-cut t-shirt pulling down an inch or two.

"What would you like?" Jim waved a hand at her.

"Not ready." She raised an eyebrow, looking at the empty seat and then back at him. "I'm waitin' for my girlfriend." the waitress pouted, moving an inch or two closer to Jim.

"A girlfriend, huh? How long until she meets you here?"

"Less then five minutes."

She grinned and moved completely to his side, a hand on his shoulder. "My aunt owns his café, if I asked her, she could keep your girl busy and we could go in the _back_." Jim shrugged her hand off and crossed his arms.

"No."

"Aww, but-"

"He said no."

Jim grinned and locked his graze with angry green eyes. His girl, Tyranno Kenzan, stood behind the waitress, her hands on her hips (wearing those _wonderful _cargo shorts), a frown on her dark face. The waitress looked between the two of them before crossing her arms under her chest and walking off. Kenzan kept her graze on the waitress, making sure she was in the back before grapping Jim's arm and walking out of the café.

"Kenzan-"

"We're goin' to the beach."

Kenzan in a bikini? No arguments there.

**Cousin** –

For as long as DJ can remember, Luca and Lua were called his cousins. He went with it, as he didn't think they were anything else besides family.

And even now, as he and Lua treated some guy who (who was _way_ older, by the way!) was hitting on Luca, he couldn't help the rising bubble of jealously when he saw Luca blush a little as his advances.

**Pet** –

If there was thing Jim hated, it was people calling Karen his 'pet'. It started out as a normal day at Duel Academy, pulling Johan away from Judai, flirting with Kenzan (his favorite part of any day), and with Karen walking by his side. And that's when it happened.

A freshman walked past him and yelled at him to keep his 'pet' locked up.

Needlessly to say, that student is nursing not only a bruise, but a wounded ego as well. And from that, it was here he frond himself near the port, Karen's head in his lap. The sound of the waves was calming to both of them and helped Jim clear his mind.

Until he heard footsteps.

He groaned and titled his head up a little, to see if he could get a glance of who was nearing him. He caught a glance of yellow and settled back into place. The person stopped to his left (Karen's body was on the right) and sat down.

"Feelin' better, Jimbo?"

Jim opened his eye to see Kenzan petting Karen's head. He shrugged and pulled his hands out from under his head, taking a sitting position. Karen's head was still happily in his lap.

"A little."

"If it makes ya feel any better, Karen's like family to the crew."

Jim smiled, his hand resting on Kenzan's. She returned the smile and learned her head on his shoulder.

"It does, Dino-Girl. It does."


End file.
